


A Broken Promise

by Krystal_Twi



Category: Undertale
Genre: Angst, Broken Promises, Character Death, Cherryberry - Freeform, Don't Read This, Flashbacks, Heartbreak, How Do I Tag, I was challenged, M/M, One Shot, Sanscest - Freeform, forever since I wrote angst, its not that good, sfw, trust me - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 18:44:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17085674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krystal_Twi/pseuds/Krystal_Twi
Summary: He reached down to pick up the article of clothing that was covered in a monster’s dust. He raised up fabric up to him.A blue bandana.





	A Broken Promise

**Author's Note:**

> I was challenged and I am evil. 
> 
> Italics is flashbacks. The flashbacks are random

_ Ruby eyelights meet brilliant blue ones. Red stared at the skeleton that stood a head shorter than him. Stars sparkling in those pretty sapphire eyelights. When Red was told about alternate universes, he didn't expect another version of himself to be so... Cute. It sent something in Red that he wasn't for sure he liked. Before Red could open his mouth, the smaller one beat him to it. _

 

_ ‘Hi! I’m the Magnificent Blue!’ The other had placed his hands on his hips, eyelights closing as his nose scrunched up. Red felt his blush take over his face. He turned his head away from the other, letting out a frustrated growl. _

 

_ “I’m Red,” _

* * *

Ruby colored eyelights stared at the pile of dust that was scattered with the help of the breeze. Fist clenched tightly as tears rolled down the skeleton’s cheeks. He reached down to pick up the article of clothing that was covered in a monster’s dust. He raised up fabric up to him.

 

A blue bandana.

* * *

_ Big sapphire eyelights stared up at Red. A kind, reassuring smile on the shorter skeleton.  _ ‘ _ Don’t worry, Red! I’ll be fine!’ Blue brought the taller skeleton down, kissing his cheek.  _

 

_ “You sure?” Red asked, raising a hand to cup Blue’s cheek. Blue hummed, nuzzling into the hand. He gave Red a bright smile. _

 

_ “Of course, I am!” _

* * *

 

A sob escaped Red. He covered his mouth to stop the noises from leaving him. Blue wasn’t dead! He couldn’t be! Even with Blue’s own dust floating away in the wind, he couldn’t bring himself to believe it.

 

After everything they had been through together, Blue just couldn’t be gone just like that. Not when they were planning their life together. Not when they were planning on moving in together next week to start their own family. 

 

Blue couldn’t be dead!

* * *

_ Blue was being snuggled into from behind by his boyfriend. His strong arms wrapped around Blue as Red nuzzled his head into the crook of his neck. _

 

_ “I need to go to wor-” Red took a deep breath and gave Blue a raspberry, causing Blue to let out a shriek. "Ahh! Red! Mweh heh heh!" _

* * *

__

Red’s claws tightened around the fabric. He felt his knees go weak and he fell to the ground. He tried his best to stop the sobs that racked through his body. He had the bandana pressed to his face, the scent of snow, bluebells, and  **dust** was still strong. Red let out a growl that quickly faded into a weak sob. 

 

Why him? Why Blue of all monsters?! Blue would rather talk things out than to fight them out. Why did it have to be his dust scattering with the wind? Why  **his** Blue? Why out of every fucking bastard there was in this universe, why his Blue!?

 

It’s wasn’t fair!

* * *

 

_ Red stared down at the cute skeleton in that stood in front of him. Blue was blushing brightly and looking to the side. “Can you repeat that for me?” Red asked, feeling his own face heat up. _

 

_ Blue then closed his eyes, letting out an embarrassed huff. Opening his eyesockets, he looked Red dead in the eyes. “I said, ‘I love you,’ you big goof!”  _

* * *

“I-” Red gasped, tears flowing freely down his cheeks. The sound of anguish and defeat coming from the other. Red knew, no matter how much he lied to himself, Blue was gone. Sobs left Red, making him heave as he clung to the last remaining evidence of Blue.

* * *

 

 

_ Blue flinched as the thunder from above roared. He whimpered and pulled the cover tighter around himself. He wasn’t a fan of loud noises, not when it would petrify him. Another growl sounded, Blue let out a whimper and squeezed his eyesockets shut. He wanted the noise to go away.  _

 

_ Hands grabbed the side of his face and raised his head to look up. Red stood above him, looking concerned. Blue sniffed as he made eye contact with Red. He raised his hands, wiping the others hands away as he tried to wipe off his tears. _

 

_ “R-Red, what are you d-” A loud roar above them clashed causing Blue to jump. He folded more in on himself, a whine escaping from him when he didn’t want it too. “what are you doing here?” He whispered.  _

 

_ Red frowned, sighing as he kneeled down to be eye level with the other. “Blue, are you alright?” Blue, not making eye contact with the fell monster, nodding his head. Red grabbed Blue’s chin between his thumb and forefinger, forcing the other to make eye contact. “Blue-” _

 

_ Thunder interrupted Red, Blue all but jumped into Red’s arms. Whimpering into his t-shirt, Blue’s hands clenching a handful of Red’s baggy shirt. He buried his face into Red’s ribcage. His body shaking as he tried to contain himself. _

 

_ “Hey, Blue,” Red wrapped his arms around Blue, letting himself fall back into a sitting position as he held onto Blue. He raised a hand up to rub smooth circles across Blue’s back.  _

 

_ “I’ll protect ya, Baby-Blue,” Red hummed, tightening his grip. “I promise,” _

* * *

“I-I’m sorry, Blue... I didn’t keep my promise,”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Did It work? probably not XD
> 
> short, but i expected it to be as such. 
> 
> (Blue was on his way to surprise Red but he didn't make it)
> 
> They had decided that they wanted to get married and settle down in Underswap. They had found the perfect house in Underswap Universe and was planning on moving everything in soon.


End file.
